


Bad Boys

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Establishing boundaries, Graham does not like the Master, Jackham - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mild Swearing, Polyamory, bi Graham, do not copy to another site, do not host work on unofficial apps, spanking reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Graham is 100% not jealous.  OK, make that 99% not jealous.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Bad Boys

It’s like the sort of dream you have when you’ve fallen asleep on your mate’s sofa, Graham thinks.

He’s just walked in on Jack and the Master kissing, bold as brass, in the console room. And now he’s in a real quandary: should he leave and risk being seen, or stay and look like a voyeur? Would dematerialising right now be such a bad option? 

Graham hears the Master give a high-pitched little moan into Jack’s mouth as the older man’s broad hand strokes down his back and over his arse, then notices the Master is practically straddling Jack’s left thigh. He decides to make his presence felt after all.

“Erm, hi Jack,” he says, hesitantly, “I’m, I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

Jack breaks away, then grins, his face flushed.

“Hi, Graham! No, nothing at all. Can I help you?”

The Master breaks away, and Graham notes with some pain that his hands are splayed across Jack’s flanks. His dark eyes flash defiance at Graham. Get your no-doubt-perfectly- manicured paws off him, Graham thinks. 

“Oh, er, well. I’ll just go and see if the Doctor needs anything, shall I?”

“Sure. See you later, darling,” Jack says. 

Graham hesitates, and then the Master unleashes one of his snarling wolf-grins at him.

“Enjoying the show, dearie?” he murmurs, nastily. Graham feels like punching him.

“Whatever,” Graham mumbles as he leaves. Tiny tart, he thinks. 

Much later, Graham slips underneath the covers, and sighs as Jack embraces him.

“And the prodigal returns,” Jack says, with a grin. “Oh, I missed you today! What’s up, big fella?”

“Nothing much,” Graham murmurs into Jack’s chest as the younger man strokes his hair. “’Cept…you and ‘im…what’s going on?”

Jack looks genuinely confused.

“Who?”

“Oh, you know. Mr I-wanna-take-over-the-Earth. Earlier today. The two of ya playin’ tonsil-hockey with each other.” Jack chuckles.

“Tonsil-hockey? That’s cute. Hey, nothin’s going on. It’s just a bit of fun, you know?”

Jack pulls back and looks at Graham’s solemn face, and his heart hurts.

“You know, if you want me to stop, I will. I don’t wanna hurt you, ever. You mean the world to me, you know that?” Jack says, pulling Graham into a deep hug.

“Ah, come on. We’ve been through all that. I’m not the jealous type. Never have been. I mean, if Gracie had wanted a fling with a younger man, I wouldn’t have minded. All I ever wanted was for ‘er to be happy. And you to be happy an’ all. It’s just…”

Jack strokes Graham’s back.

“Why ‘im? Of all people?”

Jack shrugs.

“Weeeell…he’s pretty.”

“Yeah, I know ‘e is. He’s easy on the eye, all right, even if ‘e is a bit short. It’s just that he’s…he’s…”

“Yeah?”

“He’s…such a complete bellend!” Graham says, crossly. “’E’s one of the most awful people I’ve met in my entire life, an’ I’ve met some right bastards in my time, I can tell you.”

“OK,” Jack says, quietly. He’s never known Graham to swear before. “How can I make this right? Should I spank him?”

Graham snorts.

“’E’d probably enjoy that. Oh, Gawd,” he says, seeing the guilty look on Jack’s face. “You have, haven’t ya? Don’t tell me about it, I don’t wanna know.”

“OK. Punch him? Give him, as you English people might say, a right good kicking? Strap him to a gantry and fire him into the heart of a collapsing galaxy?”

“’E’d probably enjoy that, an’ all. What’s that phrase I heard recently? Too kinky to torture? Think that would apply to ‘im. An’,” he says, sounding upset, “what about the Doctor? Is she safe?”

“She’s fine,” Jack says, cuddling Graham closer. “They’ve…they’ve got a lot of issues to sort through. He’s smart, but she’s smarter.”

“Right,” Graham says, “but again, why ‘im, Jack?”

Jack looks up at the ceiling.

“He’s a bad boy,” he says, “and they’re fun to have around. For a limited amount of time only.”

“Yeah? An’ what am I to you, Jack?”

Jack smiles at him, and Graham feels his heart thumping.

“You’re a good man,” he says, softly. “You’re everything to me.”

They kiss, and Graham smiles against Jack’s mouth. In this moment, he’s got everything he needs. Eventually, Jack breaks away and grins at him.

“And I can be your bad boy too, if you like. I’ll be anything you need.”


End file.
